


You're Cordially Invited

by 221BSexySt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Wedding, wedding au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221BSexySt/pseuds/221BSexySt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak were childhood friends. Childhood best friends, actually. That is until Dean's mother dies and his father moves Dean and Sam out of the state. 10 after his mother's death, Dean is living in LA and owns his own business. And one day he gets an invitation to a wedding. To Castiel's wedding actually. Despite the fact he hasn't seen Cas in over 10 years he still goes to his old hometown for his friends wedding. But is Cas really happy with his fiance? Old feelings will arise and new feelings with blossom as these two men face their past and futures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're Cordially Invited

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is a work in progress and I'm not 100% where it's gonna go, but if ya like it let me know i would LOVE to hear feedback!

Cedar Hills, Iowa- Summer of 1998

“Mom, where do you want this box?” A ten year old Dean Winchester grumbled as he picked up a box from the back of their moving truck.

“Here,” She chuckled in response, “Let me take this one and you take that smaller one right there.” She replied with a warm smile as she took the box from her son and headed down the walkway to their new home. The boy sighed and looked back at the truck with a frown. Dean wasn’t actually very happy about the move from Kansas, all his friends were back there, and Uncle Bobby lived back there, too. But Dean’s dad got a new job and the move couldn’t be helped. Despite the young Winchester’s protests. 

“Hey there neighbor!” Just then Dean turned to see a man, who held a kind smile and a small boy who had big blue eyes, as they came up to him from across the street.

“Hi!” Dean glanced over his shoulder to see his mother and father come out of the house with his little brother Sam following behind.

“The name’s Chuck Novak! I live just across the street with my two boys and daughter.” Said the man as he stuck out his hand. Dean watched as his dad took the man’s hand.

“John Winchester, and this is my wife Mary and my boy’s Dean and Sam. We just moved here from Kansas.” He replied. John lightly put his hand on Dean’s head and ruffled his hair. Dean looked up at him with an annoyed expression and tried to mat down his hair when he heard a small giggle… He looked over to see the neighbor boy staring at him with a small closed palm up to his face as if he was trying to cover up the fact he had laughed. Dean frowned a moment as he stared at the other boy.

Normally when Dean had a staring contest another child, normally a girl who was making weird googily eyes, would eventually look away with red cheeks. But not this kid, nope, this kid stared right back at Dean with his wide blue eyes and it confused Dean to no end. In fact, Dean was staring so intensely at this boy he didn’t hear his father.

“Dean are you listening boy?”

“Wha? Sorry sir.”

“It’s okay, I said if you want you can go play with Castiel while we finish unpacking, you can.”

“Who’s Casti-“ Dean paused and looked over at the boy who smiled a very small smile.

“Oh…Uh…I guess…” Dean glanced away for a moment and kicked the dirt. Still not looking at Castiel he asked,

“Do you like cars? I have a box of hotwheels in my room?” There was a moment’s pause and Dean looked at Castiel who nodded and said

“Yeah, I like cars”. Castiel said quietly. Dean grinned widely and Castiel started to follow Dean into the house while the parents continued to talk outside the house.

“Oh hey, have you seen a show called Dr. Sexy?” Dean whispered to his newly made friend.

“I’m not supposed to watch it, but there’s this one guy who likes to wear _cowboy boots_.”  Dean says. Castiel’s eyes grew with intrigue as they entered the Winchesters new home.

Dean would miss Kansas a lot, but maybe there were perks to Iowa as well.

15 Years Later: Los Angeles, California

The evening light was beginning to disappear as Dean finished up his last job for the day. He tossed his grease rag into his toolbox and wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his wrist. He grinned when he saw Charlie come out of their conjoined office and toss him a cold beer.

“So how are the finances going? Are we doing better?” Dean asked with a hopeful smile. Charlie smiled back.

“Well, we’re doing better than last month.” She replied. Charlie was like Dean’s younger, red-headed, annoying little sister. Who also just so happened to co-own Dean’s Auto Restoration, the auto shop that Dean had started not even a year ago with the young girl.

“Well, that’s what I would call a win.” Dean grinned as he popped open his beer.

“I’d say so. Oh, by the way, Sam called and said that he and Jess were back and they wanted to see if you could have lunch with them tomorrow.”  

“Oh, awesome, I’ll call him later tonight.” Dean said as he took another long drink of his beer.

“Well, I should be heading home, Dorothy is waiting for me, we’re gonna watch the Dr. Oz episode she recorded.” Charlie sighed but it was fairly lighthearted. Dean mocked a sympathy face and sucked in a breath through clenched teeth.

“Ahh, that’s rough.” He replied with a chuckle.

“Well, it’s not a complete loss. This episode is about the woman’s libido.” Charlie gave a cheeky grin and started to head toward the front door.

“Oh, one last thing, you have some mail addressed to you on your desk, it looks fancy, like an invitation or something. Also don’t forget to lock up!” Charlie started walking backwards toward the garage door.

“Who’s it from?” Dean asked as he tossed his now empty bottle into a recycling bin. Charlie shrugged and ducked under the partially lowered door and left. Dean sighed and headed toward the office.  He didn’t have any _fancy_ friends, especially ones that would send him mail. He plopped down in his squeaky but reliable office chair and reached for the white envelope. In gold imprinted calligraphy letters it said his name and the garage’s office address. Dean scoffed but then he saw the name of the sender and Dean almost dropped the envelope. It was from a Mr. Castiel Novak. 


	2. Spring Carnival

“So are you gonna go?” Sam inquired. Dean sighed as his brother picked up his glass of water and took a drink. Jess sat next to Sam at their restaurant table and smiled at Dean who was occupying the chair across from hers.

“I don't know Sammy, we haven’t seen him in like 10 years and to be frank, we didn't really part on good terms.” Dean frowned as he stared at his half eaten hamburger. Dean didn't like thinking about that time in his life, and he especially didn’t like thinking about how he treated his best friend. Sam nodded in understanding.

“Yeah, but like you said, Dean, it was over 10 years ago. I’m sure he forgave you. Why else would he invite you to his wedding?”

“To be polite.” Dean said flatly and picked up his own drink.

“He wanted to invite you and it would be rude to not invite, too. That’s what I’m guessing.”

“Dean, don’t be so hard on yourself. You were going through a lot of stuff at that time. Mom, us moving, and not to mention-“

“Can we just change the subject?” Dean snapped. Sam sighed but let the issue drop…For now…

“So how’s Charlie?” Jess asked.

“She’s good, she says the shops’ finances are doing better.”

“Well, that’s good.”

“I’m really proud of you Dean, starting your own business. It feels like just yesterday that you were out in the driveway of our house in Iowa working on that bucket of bolts you call a car.”

“Oh, ha ha. Baby is in pristine condition. Just like back then.” Dean said gruffly.

Cedar Hills, Spring 2002

“Thanks for letting me work on the car with you dad.”

“No problem kiddo. As long as you wash the grease off yourself before dinner. You know how your mom is.” John chuckles as he ruffles Dean’s hair.

“Oh, come on dad! I just did my hair!” Dean complained as he tried to mat down his hair again, and then remembering his hands were full of grease he groaned and John laughed.

“Why are you all done up anyways? Boys your age should be doin’ manly things not doin’ your hair like a girl.” John chuckled. Dean frowned. While he knew his father was just joking Dean felt upset. He liked doing his hair, and it wasn’t bad to do it, was it?

“I-I mean, I’m not just doing it for himself I want to look good for-”

“Hey there, Castiel!” John called out as the other 14 year old came up with a wide grin.

“Hello there. Dean, are you ready to go to the spring carnival?”

“Oh! So that’s why you fix up your hair! The carnival! So who’s the lucky girl you’re going with?” John nudged Dean in the side but Dean didn’t think it was very funny. In fact, Dean was sweating bullets.

“Um..Actually sir, it’s just me and Cas going…” Dean said quietly, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. John was quite for a second or two, and in the time Dean dared to sneak a glance at Cas who seemed to be slightly red in the cheeks. Dean wanted to hide in the trunk. He hadn’t wanted Cas to know that he had tried to make himself look nicer for… well…

“Well, that’s fine. I bet you’ll meet some cute girls there. You boys have fun.” And with that John went inside leaving Dean and Cas in the driveway. The sun was beginning to set and Cas walked over to the Impala.

“You have a bit of grease on your face.” He said pointed to Dean’s cheek. Dean took his rag and wiped at it.

“Am I good?” Dean grinned triumphantly; sure that he had removed the grease.

“It’s still there.” Cas smirked. Dean wiped again to no avail.

“Here, allow me.” Cas took the cloth then, and wiped it down Dean’s cheek until the grease was all gone. Dean smiled back and whispered a “thanks.” Then Dean turned to see his father in the front window and Dean stepped back away from Cas suddenly.

“We should, uh, get going, if we want to see all the hot chicks.” Dean said, making sure his father could hear him. Cas’ eyes were wide for a moment, but settled and he simply nodded as the two began to walk to the carnival.

Cedar Hills, Iowa: Present Day 

Castiel stared at his reflection in the car remembering his childhood when the horn blasted and jolted him out of his stupor.

“What the hell is taking so long hon? I want to get to the hotel as soon as possible. My feet are killing me, I chipped a nail and this damn car smells like feet.” Castiel sighed and finished filling up the gas tank, then proceeded to get into the driver’s seat again.

“It’s not too far. And remember, I told you it’s not a hotel it’s a bed and breakfast. And please try to be nice to the woman who runs it. She is a dear friend of mine.”

“When am I ever less than charming?” Says the brunette beside him.

“Never.” Castiel replied with a small, almost invisible, smile. He then leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. There was a brief pause and then Castiel added,

“I love you, Hael.” The woman smiled a big smile and pinched his cheek, her big sunglasses falling onto her nose.

“Yeah, yeah. I love you, too.” She laughed.

“Now let’s get to the hotel.” And as Cas put the car into gear he couldn’t help but correct his fiancé in his mind. _It’s a bed and breakfast._


End file.
